


Buffy turned vampire

by snarry87



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry87/pseuds/snarry87
Summary: This story is starts season 4 of Buffy and fist season of angel. it's my take on what would happen if Buffy remembered when Angel was human and how the final battle would be if Buffy was scared and she couldn't defeat the uber strong vampire in HellmounthSpoilers for season 4  and 7 of BuffySpoiler for season 1 and 3 of Angel





	Buffy turned vampire

It was a normal day for Buffy. She went patrolling and met Spike later on to chat about her day. She enjoyed doing these things on a daily basis. At night while she was sleeping, she had a prophesy dream. The dream showed her that if she went to LA she would forget everything that happened. Strangely enough, whilst she patrolled that week she was followed by Angel.

All of a sudden, Buffy felt someone's presence. She ran to Spike and asked if he smelt anyone funny.

"Yeah Angel followed you all week. Rememberwhen you had thanks giving? He followed you don't you go to LA and ask him why he was following you?"

Buffy was already prepared for her to Willow's room in college and asked her

"I am going to LA. Could you do a spell that will prevent me from losing my memories as it predicted that would happen once I returned."

Willow looked at Buffy strangely and said,

"Sure Buffy. That's sounds like a good idea."

So Willow cast her spell and afterwards Buffy travelled to LA.

She met Angel in the office where he worked after she arrived. She asked with a questioning look,

"Why did you follow me?"

Angel hesitated and looked up at her slowly. He motioned to Doyle who was standing right beside him.

"My friend Doyle here had a vision that you would be in danger during thanksgiving week, which in fact you were. So I helped out." Buffy said,

"Well that's good to know that you are still looking out for me. Let's just go and have a catch up."

As Doyle and Cordy let Angel and Buffy talk, they didn't realise that a demon had jumped into the room all of a sudden.

As the pair was talking the demon attacked them. They ran to the sewer Buffy asked Angel what had happened to the ring "I didn't want it" Angel stated.

"Could I keep it? I promise that no other vampire will be able to steal it"

"Sure" Angel said blankly and tossed the ring to Buffy. "Let's split up. You take the surface and I'll stay in the sewers."

While Angel was in the sewers, he the found the demon. Without thought he lunged in to attack it. They fought for a while and Angel got hurt by the demons wrist hitting his with force. The impact resulted in some of his blood mixing in with demons. He became alive.

He went to the surface back to his office where saw Cordy and Doyle panicking. Cordy rushed to him and asked what happened

"How did you walk into the room without a blanket?" She said with her eyes widening in shock. Doyle looked suspiciously at Angel, he said to Cordy "He is alive, that's why." He then returned to Angel

"Angel, Buddy. How did this happen?"

Angel explained to them that a demon attacked him he was alive as a result. He told them that his body was aching and was hungry for the first time. He rushed over to the fridge and grabbed a chocolate bar. Doyle and Cordy stared in astonishment as they watched Angel munch away at the chocolate bar.

"So what do we do now boss?" Doyle asked.

Angel stopped eating and said,

"Is there any way to find out how this demon changed me?"

"Yeah there's a place I know where to go." Doyle replied. Cordy shouted

"Should I tell Buffy what happen-?"

"Not yet until i fully understand" Angel cut her off.

So Doyle and Angel went inside a mausoleum and saw two strange people. Doyle explained that they were oracles. They told Angel that the demon was a Mohra demon which can change vampires into humans. "That was the type of demon that fought you. He must have thought that you were worthy of a normal life," Doyle added.

Angel was so happy that he went outside to find Buffy and they spent the rest of the day together.

The night came after the day out and Doyle had a second vision whilst he was having a drink with Cordy. He saw Mohra demon alive and well and searching for Angel and Buffy. Doyle rushed quickly to his presence and said to Angel,

"The demon that you fought is back and looking for you. You will find him in a salt and water factory so rush over there."

So Buffy and Angel went to the factory where they found the demon again. Angel lunged at him and began fighting with him. During combat Angel saw an opening and found the demons weak point. He turned to Buffy and shouted, "Find something like a stone to smash the jewel on his head, that's his weak spot!"

The demon said, "If you kill me, a much stronger demon or vampire will kill you both! The end of days are coming."

Buffy found a sharp object while the demon was talking and she smashed the jewel.

disappeared. Buffy turned round to see that Angel was on the floor wounded. She rushed towards him and helped him up by putting his arm around her shoulder. She helped him walk back to the apartment. Inside the building, Buffy used the medical kit and healed his wounds.

During the night Angel thought "I can't be human. I need to protect everyone I care about."

The next day, he went with Doyle back to the mausoleum. As they walked in, the boy Oracle said "What do you want, human?"

"I tried being a human but I can't cope especially on my own. I know Buffy is with me but if she stays, she would worry about Sunnydale too much. So I beg of you, turn me back into the vampire. It's the only thing I know best." The oracle looked at his sister and nodded in agreement. "There is a price you have to pay after you reform back to a vampire. Once you are turned back everyone around you will forget that you were once a human. Happiness will be your curse. The only way to get by this is to make sure the Mohra demon is killed before it gets back into the sewers. Angel said" that means Buffy won't remember me as a perfect normal boyfriend. I remember she listened to my heart beat while she fell asleep. If that's what must be done, I guess it's a burden I can live with."

"Tonight at midnight, time will restart to the beginning of the day again." The Oracle added as Angel left.

When Doyle and Angel returned back to the flat, Angel told Buffy about the oracles power.

"I have to protect the people in LA and to do so I must reform back to vampire again." He said solemnly.

Buffy was upset. She kept repeating to herself that she would not forget what happened that night.

The day started over again, where Buffy was back in the office. Buffy entered where she found Doyle once again. He told her about the vision of Angel he had. Buffy was rudely interrupted by the Mohra demon's whist talking to Doyle. She grabbed the nearest table clock and used it to smash the jewel on the demon like she did in the other timeline. Angel was astonished.

"How do you know how to kill that demon we never met that demon before?"

Buffy explained with a smile "I remember what happened."

Angel looked confused

"This day has been restarted, in the alternate timeline of this day you turned into a human after fighting this demon. We spent time together afterwards, it was perfect. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you this, it just makes me so happy when I am by your side."

"I didn't tell you this but I Willow will put a permanent remember spell on me so i won't forget, so therefore the oracles spell does not apply to me." She smiled at Angel, who was astonished.

Promptly, she asked Angel for the ring. Angel tossed it over angrily.

"Why did you do this to me?" he shouted. Taken aback Buffy replied "You are angry. Well, I suspected as much. It's just… I wanted to remember the times I spent with the person I love."

Angel sighed. "Fine. Just remember what could have been. At least I doubt that this will happen again."

With that Angel turned his heel "Catch you later," he said.

Buffy returned to Sunnydale and told everyone about her trip. Everyone was interested to hear her stories whist she was in Los Angeles. Hearing about her stories made Giles intriguedby the demon and wanted to do more research. Upon doing so Willow helped.

In the evening, Buffy told Spike about her day and asked him if anything happened to him. Spike replied "Yeah, some things happened. I went on a trip and I found a demon. It gave me a soul. It's not too bad; I wish it happened to me in the earlier days of my life though. Even if I think about touching a human I can't."

"The chip…" Buffy said. Spike nodded and rubbed his head where the chip was imbedded. "As long as I have this thing that the soldiers are responsible for, I won't be able to touch humans."

Despite all this, Buffy was happy for Spike for finally managing to get a soul. She hugged him and they talked some more about their day. After hearing this news Buffy went home and slept.

She had a nightmare at first. She saw potential slayers getting destroyed one by one by a uberstrong vampire. Buffy couldn't do anything and all of them were killed right in front of her very eyes. All of a sudden she found herself in Sunnydale. She didn't know the place existed until she went to LA, and Angel told her about the Oracles that they can rewrite history. Buffy saw herself turning into a vampire. Weirdly, she had a soul and could eat human food like a normal person. She woke abruptly with a shock. "It's best not to tell anyone about this weird dream," she thought. She went about her day as normal and when the night time came and she went to find Spike and asked him. "Could you accompany me somewhere please? I am a little bit nervous of this place." Spike looked at her weirdly and said "Yeah sure pet I'll be your protector."

So off they went. The place turned out to be a mausoleum. She went inside the building and to her amazement two oracles were standing there. She got hold of a vase from the Ming dynasty and one of the Oracle looked at her. He asked "What do you want slayer?"

"Is it true my vision will become real? Those potentials are coming to Sunnydale and there will be a vampire that I will be unable to defeat?" The Oracle replied,

"Yes, it's true if you want this prophesy part to come true then you know what needs be done, regarding this upcoming incident."

Buffy looked at Spike "I need you to make me a vampire so I can have double the strength I already have" Spike interrupted "Buffy I can't… the chip, remember?" The female oracle stated "I can remove that." Spike looked surprised "Wait? What? Really?!" The other Oracle did just that now to his surprise. "I would never have thought this could happen… amazing. It's finally gone." Spike said in astonishment. Spike gave Buffy the look which she nodded in return. Given the thumbs up, Spike bit he added, "Are you sure pet? There's no other way."

"I'm positive" she stated.

Buffy then turned to the Oracle "Just one more request. Can you turn triplicate these rings please? I will wear the one that only I and Spike can see so I can retain my soul as well."

The Oracles complied with her request. They made Spike's soul different however. "We have done just that Buffy. Your soul will be special you will be half vampire half slayer." So Spike bit her again and she bit him back a few hours later. A few hours later Buffy resurrected and felt her new fangs. She became a vampire with a soul as she wanted. Surprised, Spike said "Buffy you look hot! I love you more than I usually do." He added "Oi Oracle! What's different about my soul? I don't have the feeling I suspected to have" the boy Oracle said "You can eat human foods now." "Well that's great to hear!" Spike was really happy. Spike put the ring on Buffy's wedding finger and Buffy did the same. Spike questionably asked "What's so cool about this ring pet? You seem to like it, eh?" Buffy said "You will find out once we walk out this door." The girl Oracle said "Your strength won't be good for the first few days but it will come back in extra strength once your first prophesy arrives. It will be coming in a month's time so be prepared. A lot of slayers will be at your house very soon so warn your watcher and one of the potentials will be a slayer already. It is Kennedy so watch out for her" Buffy thanked the Oracles "Thanks when I defeat, this evil Vampire will turn back into a slayer?" the boy Orcale replied " You will be the slayer again once you defeat the head of the vampire. Only you alone and no help from any of your friend. With that you'll return. Youmight feel different but if you don't feel like your normal self, come back to us."

Without Buffy and Spike's knowledge, the Oracles put a Slayer of the new generation in Buffy's stomach.

Spike asked Oracle for another little favour " Could you give this kind of soul to Angel he deserves happiness." Buffy said "That's sweet of you. I think he's got a huge crush on Cordy so Oracle could you please do that for us?" The Oracles replied, "Alright. We know exactly the time to do it." Buffy nodded and headed out. It was so sunny outside. Spike was freaking out and kept saying "Why am not on fire?" Once he came to a realisation he looked at Buffy she was not on fire also and not freaking out. He calmed down. Buffy said "These rings are the Gem of Amara." Spike hugged Buffy happily. Buffy was surprised by the unexpected kiss that he gave her. They went to Buffy house. Once inside Dawn greeted them. Giles was shocked "Spike why you are not on fire?" Spike explained that he received the Gem of Amara from Buffy.

"So that's why I can go outside now."

Giles was not happy one bit about this news. Buffy said "He's got a soul now. He won't be able to do any damage, plus its better this way than him having that useless chip." Giles asked, "What's the difference between Spikes and Angel's souls?"

"Quite a bit. Spike doesn't turn evil, he gets happy even if he sees that burger on the table because he knows he can eat it now." Spike went over and tasted the burger and enjoyed every piece of it" Everyone in the room besides from Buffy was surprised. Buffy added "I'm going to bed now. I'll tell you all the rest tomorrow." Giles worriedly replied "Tell me if you have another nightmare like that you had last night, ok?" Buffy said "Thanks for worrying. I don't think I will any longer."

So Spike went back to his home to sleep. Buffy slept throughout the following day. When she finally got up, she had breakfast and then went to the magic shop to train with Giles. Whilst she was training with Giles, he noticed she wasn't as strong as normal. He asked

"Buffy you feeling okay? You don't have even half your normal strength."

Buffy look at him strangely and said "Don't worry Giles I will be back to normal soon. I just need one more day of rest and I'll be back to normal."

Giles said "If you are sure, then you can go home and have tea. Make sure you don't exceed your training."

Giles phone went off suddenly. He answered and talked on the phone. Buffy noticed the emergence of his worried face. "What's wrong Giles?" She asked. He said, "There's a demon picking off potential slayers and they are all coming to Sunnydale. We are going to upgrade your house and make it into a mansion so everyone can fit in." Buffy thought it was a great idea.

Lots of things were happening in LA. First, Cordy received her first vison after Doyle tried to save a group of demons but failed. Now, an old friend of Cordy showed up. His name is Wesley who recently started helping Angel out with fighting demons. Cordy, Lorne, Gunn and Fred saved the world. They became so popular; a group of important lawyers saw the potential in the team. So they helped them by expanding their office to make it bigger. Before that happened, an old flame of Angel tried to seduce him to become Angelous, however Angel had an epiphany which didn't turn him evil. The vampire called Darla ended up pregnant. She delivered the baby by sacrificing herself. It was a baby boy whom Angel named Connor. The whole team went out to celebrate. It was then Cordy had her first vision.

"Angel. Please, you need to save a tribe in the forest. Watch out for the strange vampire. He got some power to his punch." Cordy said. Angel nodded in agreement and said,

"Guys! I will be back to celebrate with you soon. I have a small mission I must complete." Angel went into the woods and found the tribe of woman that he escorted to safety away from the vampire. He then found the vampire and fought it. During the battle he noticed that the vampire looked familiar. He asked "Do I know you?" The mysterious vampire said "I don't think so. Maybe in another life." All of a sudden, Angel stabbed him in the heart and he turned into dust. The lady of the tribe thanked Angel for saving their tribe as he walked away. Surprised that the woman mentioned his stopped in his path and turned to look weirdly at the woman. He asked, "How do you know my name?" The lady of tribe said "We are the ancestors of the gypsy clan you killed as Angelus. The vampire you were fighting was yourself. For that we thank you." Angel was very confused, "Does that mean I killed a part of my soul? Is my soul changing?" the tribe leader said "That's exactly right. You are receiving a new soul this one is extremely different, but you have to work out why it's different from the last one." Finally, Angel returned to the office and celebrated with everyone.

The following day Cordy had a second vison. She told everyone that they all had to hurry to Sunnydale so they could save Buffy from a super strong vampire.

Back in Sunnydale, Buffy's house was complete. It had a lot of bedrooms for the potential slayers, so now all her friends can lie in the same house whilst having separate bedrooms.

Lots of potential slayers came into the house. Buffy instantly knew which one was Kennedy because of her new well developed senses.

"Hey guys. I heard that the watchers have been picked off one by one. Luckily, I've still got my watcher to look out for me. Can you all introduce yourselves?"

So all the girls introduced themselves. Kennedy was the last to do so. Once all the girls settled in, Buffy went over to Giles and said,

"Could I take some of the girls out training? I really want to take Kennedy out as well and teach them the first thing you taught me."

Then Giles replied and said "What a great idea. Have a great time!" So Buffy went to the cemetery and practiced with all the girls. During combat, two girls instantly ran at once and dodged some of the attacks. Kennedy did a wonderful punch. All of the girls and Buffy were shocked "Kennedy have you ever punched someone before?" Buffy asked.

"No, that was my first punch! Hey I didn't even break a nail. I must be awesome." Kennedy rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

Spike said, "Well you did it perfectly." rubbing his nose to make it feel better.

The next group of girls tried to do the same as Kennedy. None of them came close. Kennedy walked up to Buffy and asked, "Why is it that I generally fight better than all the other girls?"

Buffy asked "Have you had any nightmares recently?" and Kennedy nodded.

"Yeah the first night I got here."

Buffy then revealed that she is a slayer now she is no longer a potential slayer. Emotions of shock and happiness ran through Kennedy's veins as she jumped in excitement. After Kennedy was being congratulated by all the other girls, they walked back to Buffy's house. Kennedy rushed inside and told Giles that she is now a slayer. Everyone in the room was shocked (Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn). All four questioned: "How? Why? When?" Kennedy said "I don't know, something must have happened, or the strong vampire needs two slayers?" Everyone was confused but they were sure that the answer will come soon.

When Spike heard he turned to at Buffy. "Hey Buffy. Could I please talk to you outside?" Buffy nodded and went with him when they were outside he asked "Buffy is that why you became vampire? So you do have enough strength now?" Buffy replied, "I was just thinking that just now." Her comment made Spike blush "Whoops that would be Sires connection kicking in. How your thirst for blood?" Buffy said "Not good. I smell Kennedy the minute she walks into the door. We could go to the butchers and get more blood." So Spike replied "Okay! Let's make sure Giles knows that we are going vampire hunting." Buffy told Giles, and he allowed it. So they rushed into the butchers and bought some blood. Afterwards, they went back to Spike's place and drank together. Spike asked "How's your strength now?" Buffy asked "Are you going to need two tables?" Spike looked at her questionably, "No I don't use them much." So Buffy walked up to the table and used her full force. The table crumbled into 5 different pieces. Spike was so shocked he fell of his seat. He said, "Oh bloody hell that's amazing Buffy! Let's go hunting because that just turn me on so much I am ready for a fight!"

So they decided to fight. The normal vampires went back to Spike's place to have a chat until morning. During the night Buffy had another nightmare. She was dreaming of the very first slayer to exist. She was a little girl with no family. She came across some Monks who told her "Train with us. We can make you more powerful than you can ever imagine." The girl agreed. She had a lot of power. She fought many demons. One time she fought a demon with fangs. The monks told the girl about a certain demon who was a vampire. They told her that the demons were always searching for new power so that they will get stronger. The more she defeated, the stronger the next opponent became. Until the point she encountered a demon that was too strong. Unfortunately she was defeated due to her immense strength. It was then Buffy woke up with a shock. To her surprise, Spike was in front of her, staring "You alright pet?" He said with a concerned look on his face. She nodded in response. "I need to ask Giles what happened to the first slayer and if anyone ever found her body?" So she went off home and Giles opened the door. "Hey Buffy did you patrol with Spike?" She agreed "I had a nightmare about the first slayer, what ever happened to her?" Giles said "No one knows she just vanished. The monks tried to find her but they couldn't find her body." Buffy was puzzled by this statement "I am going out again tonight." Night time came shortly after. She was patroling as usual before the fight. Spike joined her in the battle. She spotted a strong looking vampire. Buffy shouted "Oh my god that's the strong vampires! Let's get out of here!" They both ran back to her house. Giles looked at the both of them asking them "What's wrong?" Spike explained that they found one of the strong vampires. He was quite surprised and with no hesitation, he went out with them and called Kennedy and some of the potentials to follow them. Buffy showed them where the vampire was. Spike read her mind got a stake handy. Buffy replied "Hey guys and girls! How do you want me to do it?" Giles shouted "Are you crazy?" Spike shouted "With the stake between your fingers, I dare you." Buffy looked at Giles and the Potentials. The slayer then said "Kennedy, with your powers you can't do this yet, but I will show you all how a professional does these kind of battles," Giles responded. "I know these vampires are super strong. Their origins go way back to when the first slayer was born and they make Angelus look like a kitty cat." Buffy chuckled, "Okay I will give them one punch. If that doesn't work, everyone run back to the house!" and she gave the strong vampire and super big punch with her stake. The vampire turned into dust. Everyone cheered and Kennedy said "Well done Buffy proved your watchers point" and Buffy laughed "Oops! I'm a little bit stronger that I thought I was what do you think Giles?"

Giles was so close to fainting. Flabbergasted, he repeated the word "How?" as Angel appeared out of no where.

"Great. Show Buffy you showed that vampire a thing or two." Angel exclaimed. Buffy blushed and said "Thanks. Why are you here?" Angel said, "Simple. Cordy had a vision where she saw you getting hurt by this very strong vampire." Turning to the phone, he told her "Give me one sec." So Angel phoned Cordy.

"Cordy could you come here right now?" He asked.

When she arrived by car she waved. "Hey Angel where is this strong vampire?" Angel said, "Well Buffy... It's here, She punched it with her stake and he turned into dust. Can you care to explain how?" Cordy said "I don't know how she did that. I am quite sure I saw her getting hurt by that vampire." She turned to look at Buffy, "That's amazing! How did you do it Buffy?" Buffy blushed "He wasn't as strong as I thought he would be." Giles was very suspicious. Buffy asked "Got a quick question Angel. Have you rescued any gypsy recently?" Angel eyes widened "Yeah that was the quest ihad before this task!"

Buffy was pleased, "Awesome Xander. Did you bring a chocolate bar with you?" "Yeah I did. Is this the reason you wanted a chocolate bar?" Xander passed the chocolate bar to Buffy who turned her head and asked "Angel could you take a bite?" Angel retorted in question "Why? I won't be able to taste it okay, to prove a point." He took somewhat a big bite. "Yum that's lovely. How do I taste this right now?"

Then Buffy explained "You have got the same soul as Spike. Now you can taste foods and be able to experience proper happiness without turning into Angelus"

Angel was over the moon. He rushed over and kissed Cordy "Did you hear what Buffy said isn't that amazing?" Angel then went back to Buffy. "Hey Buffy could I have the ring back?" Buffy said "Sure, I made the ring into another one as well. If you are wondering Spikes wearing it as well." So Buffy handed over the ring and Angel put it on his engagement finger.

Spike read her mind and asked "Why does Angel not see the ring on your finger? And why can't he tell that I am your sire?" Buffy replied " Remember I told the Oracle to hide my ring so only you and I can see it." Spike felt confused at first. "Okay, that answered my first question. How about my second?" Buffy said "I don't know unless Angel is really as dim as I thought he was." Spike laughed "Buffy that's mean and you would never say something like that about Angel. I think a part of me is rubbing off on you." Buffy looked shocked and replied "Oh darn it maybe you're right."

Angel started to get suspicious of Spike and Buffy hanging out together more often. He went over to Giles and asked "Is there something going on between these two recently?" Gilles replied "Now that you mention it. They have been seeing each other more than they used to." Angel said "I am going to keep a close eye on those two, just to make sure my instincts are wrong." Then Angel walked back to Cordy and told her that they were going to stay for a couple days in Sunnydale just to make sure everything was fine. Cordy said "That's fine" with a shouted to Fred, Wesley, Lorne and Gunn "We are going to stay in Sunnydale for a while!" Everyone went back to Buffy's House, into their individual rooms and slept until morning.

Angel went out in the sun and looked around the cemetery and found a mausoleum once again. It looked familiar. So he walked inside and found two strange people. He shouted "Hello who are you?" one of the strange people stared at him.

"We are the Oracles of Sunnydale. How may we help you, lower being?"

Angel said "Hey aren't there two Oracles in every state as there is in LA?"

The girl Oracle said "Yes there is. How we can help you Angel?" Angel replied "Have you heard of Buffy before?" The boy Oracle said "Of course we have. How is she coping with her new power? Has she been able to control her thirst?"

Angel looked weirdly at the girl Oracle. "What you mean about controlling her thirst?" The girl Oracle looked guilty as a sheep and blushed"Sorry. I thought you knew since your are Spike's sire, who turned her into half vampire half slayer."

Angel shouted "What did you say? Buffy, a vampire? Aargh! No wonder she has been clingy to Spike!" The boy Oracle shouted with disbelief. "Don't worry about her. She wants to be a vampire. She asked Spike to turn her into one after a dream she had about the strong vampire lurking underneath the school. The one that will eventually come out one by one to try and kill lots of potential slayers. So she begged us to give her new strength." Angel was shocked but fully understood why Buffy had to change. He accepted the fact that she needed double the strength to hand down her powers to potential slayers.

Angel walked back to Buffy's house, only finding out it was lunch-time. His staff weregetting introduced to Buffy's friends. Angel could tell that Giles was still worried about Buffy. He was talking to Lourne the demon. Giles asked "Lourne you are a demon. What kind of demon are you?"

Lourne told Giles that with his ability he can read people while they sing or hum. Giles told Lourne, "Hey Lourne. I am Buffy's Watcher and I have been worrying about her. Could you read her one morning and tell me what she's not telling me"

As everyone was busy chatting, Giles walked over to Angel and said "You were up early. Did you find the answers you were searching for?"

Angel replied "Yes and no, but unfortunately I can't discuss what I found. I am sorry"

Giles was not pleased one bit but he accepted it.

That evening, whilst everyone was sitting around the table, Lourne heard Buffy hum. He got the connection that she was hiding something. He was shocked at first once he realised what that something was. He didn't want to believe it until he was proven. So he asked Wesley if he could speak to him for a moment.

Wesley asked "Lourne what's going on?"

"I heard Giles mentioning about how he was worried about Buffy. Then it came to the realisation that I found something out that I don't want to believe. About your ex-slayer Faith. Is she good friends with Buffy?"

Wesley looked at him weirdly "I guess so? But they got a weird way of introducing themselves to each other. Faith always gets the first punch."

Lourne laughed "Well I guess that's a weird way of being pals. If you could contact her, this could help verify if the theory I have is really true or not." Wesley agreed to his request.

So Wesley phoned the prison asking to speak to Faith. She answered the phone, "Hey Wesley what's up?"

"We got a situation in Sunnydale and waswondering if you could help me, but don't tell Buffy you are coming. I want it to be a surprise."

Suspicious, she replied "Okay sounds good to me. I will have to go to the cemetery to find Buffy and give her our usual welcome."

So Faith travelled to Sunnydale that evening. She saw Buffy and everyone else that were hanging around. Slowly, she sneaked behind Buffy and punched her face. With that, Buffysnormal face changed to a vampires for a second before changing back. Faith stepped back in shock.

"Hey B what the heck? You're a vampire? How did this happen?"

Annoyed, that Faith found out her little secret, she retaliated.

"Typical Faith, I guess Giles was worried about and asked you to punch me?" She rolled her eyes.

"No it was Wesley. Actually, I mean, Lournetold me to do it but Giles asked Lournebeforehand."

Buffy started shouting to everyone else "You can come out from your hiding I won't bite you! I guess this explains why Kennedy is a slayer. I technically died and the next slayer was called for"

So everyone appeared. Giles went forward and said "I am truly sorry I knew something was wrong but I didn't know how to tell you. I am your watcher Buffy. I knew something was off so I asked Lourne to do something."

Buffy then explained about her nightmare, and how Kennedy would be the new slayer. She also explained that she needs to find the sword to give all the potential slayers the strengh and to kill the strongest vampires.

Everyone was pleased to hear her story. Spike went over to Angel and apologised.

"I got to be her sire first-" Spike explained before Angel cut him off with a "It's okay." Angel smirked

"I kind of like Buffy as a friend now anyway. So you can keep her all you want." With that, Angel went over to Cordy and Connor and kissed them both.

So Spike went over to Buffy, "I am sorry your secret came out of the bag. They were worried about you." Buffy didn't know what to think, so she nonchalantly said "Yeah I guess. I can't hide being a vampire for ever. I guess I have to apologise to Giles." Spike was amused by the statement " Please! Don't talk to him like the you did just now, do you realise how creepy you sound, copying my voice?" Buffy laughed "Sorry. Still getting used to this."

She approached Giles, who reacted by taking step back. Buffy noticed his body language was off translating to a lack of trust in her. "Please Giles trust me. Remember, you still let me in the house that day where I was surrounded by potential slayers? Don't you think if I had a chance, I would have just turned them all into vampires? Or even my friends?" Giles just looked at her "I just didn't know, you could have told me sooner. Or if you had told me that your nightmares came true. I could have helped you back then." Buffy looked sincere and frustrated at the same time. "You don't know the burden of being a slayer! I have to protect everyone that's dear to me all the time!" With that, Buffy finally calmed down and told Giles everything from the start. "I had a prophesy dream different to Kennedy I saw everyone that I loved get killed by the strong vampire. The ancient monks gave the first slayer the power to kill the strong vampires. I didn't want it to happen to me so I went to LA. Angel showed me his team. He got turned into a human by a Mohra demon. "Giles stopped her at that moment. "Wow I thought those demons were legends please continue. "Buffy thought where she was and continued. "The demon wanted revenge so it tried to kill both of us. I remember it saying the end of days were coming. Angel couldn't cope so he got turned back into a vampire. He went to the Oracles and asked to change back time. Once the day restarted, I remembered I killed the Mohra demon before Angel could and went back to Sunnydale. This was when I had my second nightmare. That's when the Mohra told me and Angel all of this. So I went to see the Oracles in Sunnydale and I asked them if I could become a vampire. So Spike turned me into a vampire and the rest you now know." Giles was very attentive hearing all this news. He was less worried now knowing all this and bravely asked, "Can you turn back into a human again?" Buffy said "I don't know, I think when I kill the leader of the vampires. I can finally turn into a human again, I believe." Giles said "Excellent. Where is the boss so we can plan out an attack?" Buffy told him where the boss vampire was "They are in the underground of the school. You will find a vault inside. It has to be me and the boss fight no one can intervene."

So Giles and Buffy told everyone what was happening tomorrow. Everyone had a goodnight sleep, and in the morning, everyone had breakfast before making their way to the school. Buffy opened the vault leading underground cavern and went over to the edge. She shouted, "WHICH ONE OF YOU VAMPIRES ARE IN CHARGE?" It echoed loudly. All strong vampires look around before focusing of the slayer's figure, standing on top of the edge. The boss walked forward. "I am the leader, come down and face me." Buffy couldn't see who it was but jumped down and walked towards the main vampires. "Oh my God! How can you be the main vampire? You died a long time ago!" Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. She realised that the familiar looking boss was in fact, the first slayer. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I didn't die. That vampire turned me into a vampire so I killed him and became super strong." Buffy was so surprised by the first punch blown in her direction. She made sure she ducked out-of-the-way of the next punch. "You're pretty good for the current slayer." Buffy replied, "Thanks to my Watcher. He taught me everything I know" The first slayer punched Buffy again and her fangs appeared. "No wonder you're so good. I should have guessed you're a vampire as well." Buffy nodded surprised "I knew we'd be fighting so I came prepared" and they continued fighting. Buffy striked her chest with a stake in her hand. It caused the first slayer to explode and all the other vampires followed. This caused a chain reaction.

Buffy shouted "EVERYBODY RUN THIS CAVERN IS COMING DOWN." So everyone rushed outside into the daylight. In moments, they regrouped and saw the explosion of the school in which to their relief, saw Buffy emerge from the smoke. Everyone cheered. Giles smiled brightly "Well done, I am so proud of you." Buffy panted "Thanks, that fight was tough." Spike wandered up to her with concern "Pet, you feeling okay? Vampires don't breatheheavily like that." Buffy then put her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. "Obviously I'm not a vampire then..." She was surprised once she came to the realisation. Spike was shocked. " What did you say?" Buffy smiled " I am back to normal!" Buffy was so happy, she jumped up and down. "Giles I got a heart beat!" Giles was so happy then looked at Kennedy, "Does that mean Kennedy is back to normal?" then Kennedy said "Who can I punch first to try?" Angel volunteered to his amusement. Kennedy punched Angel but nothing happened. "Darn I am back to normal," she said. Wesley looked at Faith "Hey Faith what's wrong?" "Nothing really?" Faith responded. Then she turned to Buffy, "Hey B can I punch you for old time sake?" Buffy agreed and Faith punched Buffy. Nothing happened again. Buffy returned the favour to Faith punched her also. Still, nothing happened. Buffy started panicking "Oh boy! Oh darn it! Oh sugar!" Faith grumpily said, "My thoughts exactly Buffy," then she looked at Giles. "We are all back to normal, HELP?" Giles was very confused, "Okay lets go back to the house and figure things out. Maybe your powers will come back in the morning, and if not you, Spike and Angel are going to see the Oracles." With that, everyone went home and had dinner. During the night, Spike and Angel woke up to something they haven't heard in a long time.

Spike rushed to Angel room and knocked on the door " Angel, are you awake?" Angel opened the door asked sleepily "yeah what's wrong?" Spike worryingly spoke, " Er... I don't mean to panic you but I have a heartbeat." Angels mouth fell wide open. " So that wasn't a dream! The one where I felt the thudding in my chest. Oh boy, let's wait until morning and tell everyone!" Spike nodded and went back to bed. Dawn raised and everyone went down to have breakfast. Buffy looked at Spike and Angel and wondered why they are being so chummy. "What's up with you two all of a sudden?" Both the boys responded " Don't worry Buffy. It's good and bad I guess?" Buffy was looking more concerned " What happened?" Spike went over to Buffy " Feel my chest, please." Buffy lookedat Spike and cautiously before touching his chest. She felt something that she never felt before. "Wow seriously when did this happen?" Angel said "Last night. Something woke us up and to our realisation, we felt our hearts beating in our chests." Giles and Wesley walked in at this point. " Okay you three. Go to the oracles right away cause I need to know what is happening!" Giles demanded. So all three nodded, before returning to the mausoleum. The Oracles were waiting for them there. The boy Oracle said, " Hello Buffy, Spike and Angel. What can we do for you?" Buffy went first, "Well surprisingly, I am no longer a vampire? Also WHY I no longer the slayer and that my friends here are human? Please explain." With hesitation, the girl Oracle said, " Okay brother you were right. Buffy you not vampire because you defeated the Boss am I right. Who was it?" Buffy said " The first slayer that the monks trained."

The boy Oracle said "That explains why you areno longer the slayer. She was the start of the generation that you killed off. Like the famous saying goes 'In to every generation, a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.' So you, Faith and Kennedy were in the first slayer line of generation." Buffy understood now and asked, " does that mean I am going to be a watcher now because I was a slayer?" The boy Oracle said, "Yes that's right. You are going tobe the mentor, for the first slayer to come into this generation." Then Angel responded "Great story. But let me ask you this. Why are me and Spike human?" The girl Oracle said "That's easy. Every generation a slayer gets a new vampire to face. Spike and Angel are born to either fight or befriend Buffy. That makes Buffy your purpose. So once she returned to normal,you would too. Sorry that was our surprise for you." Spike was so grateful. "Thank you so much." Angel was also very pleased. "That means me and Cordy can be a real family nowand I can raise my son and do things vampires can't do."

Some time went on. The boy Oracles was concerned and wanted to tell them the biggest news. He went over to the girl Oracle and whispered "Should we tell Buffy that she'scarrying the new generation or not?" The girl Oracle nodded "Not right away, all three still getting used to the news. I don't want to giveaway too much." An awkward silence followed and then the boy Oracle blushed."Erm… Buffy. The new generation of slayer should be arriving in Sunnydale in 7 month's time I believe." Buffy looked at him weirdly " That's pretty precise. Are you absolutely sure?" The Boy Oracle nodded and looked consciouslyat Buffy's stomach. Then Spike caught on. "Ohmy freaking hell. Oi Oracle, are you positively sure?" They both nodded. Buffy was very confused "What the heck?! What did you see Spike tell me?" Spike blushing, responded, "Erm,Buffy you are going to be a mother. You arecarrying the next generation." Buffy yelled "WHATTTTTT! Oracles you absolutely sure?"They both nodded. To their surprise Buffy fainted. When she woke up, she was concerned. "Which one is the father?" The boy oracles said. "Spike mostly. The baby looks like him but gota little bit of Angels personality mixed in." Angel and Spike smiled and said together "We both dad's, awesome!" So all three of them went back to the house. Giles looked very worried, but that changed to confusion when he noticedthey were all smiling. "So tell me tell me what happened?" Buffy told him what the Oracles said. Since she killed the start of her became human again. Giles asked " Sowhat happens now?" Buffy smiled " Well I get to be a watcher and I get to watch over the first in the new generation but not for another 7 months." Giles looked more concerned "Ermthat's very precise, are you sure?" Buffy nodded and smiled " Well why do I have to wait that long because she isn't even born yet. Surprise Giles! I am going to be a mother!" With thatGiles fainted. Everyone around her cheered and some others fainted. Cordy walked in and asked "Well tell us who is the father?" Buffy said " That's easy Spike of course because he sired me but got a bit of Angel mixed in too." Cordy asked "Does that mean you got a bit of Darla and Drusilla as well?" Buffy just realised that when Cordy said it. "Oh well I guess it does,cool." Everyone eventually woke up from fainting. Giles said "I am sure you are going to be a great mum as you are a great sister to Dawn. I can't wait to see what the future brings."

The end

What's going to happen in the next story?

Will Buffy cope with being a mum?

Is there any-more surprises?

What is the baby going to be called?


End file.
